


Between A Boy And A Girl

by all_not_well



Series: The Between 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Pedovestism, Forced Transvestism, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Mommy!kink, Multi, Pseudo-Rape, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Slavery, Threesome, Voyeurism, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_not_well/pseuds/all_not_well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mummy loves her little girl. Daddy just needs to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not chan - the characters are all of age, even if they're not all consenting.

Ginny arrived home late from work on a Friday evening to find Draco bent over her dining room table, with his ruffled pink skirt and crisp white petticoats flipped up over his back and his long, white-blond hair falling out of its pins, while Harry rutted eagerly between Draco’s slender thighs.

Draco lifted his head at Ginny’s sharp, indrawn breath. His grey eyes went wide in horror, and a pretty little squeal emerged from his kiss-swollen lips. His fingers scrabbled against the gleaming wood as he tried to pull free of Harry’s clutches.

Harry paid Ginny no mind; he simply tightened his hold on Draco’s hips. His fingers gripped so hard that Ginny knew Draco would have bruises there for days afterward. Harry’s hips pistoned wildly, his balls slapped against Draco’s arse with every punishing thrust, and his cock slid in and out of Draco’s hole with the wettest, most obscene squelching sounds that Ginny had ever heard. Harry must have been fucking Draco for hours to get him so wet.

Harry lifted one hand from Draco’s hip to delve beneath the layers of silk and taffeta that hid Draco’s groin from Ginny’s view. Draco gave another high-pitched squeal and tossed his head back, exposing the long, lovely line of his throat. He gave a little mewling cry with every thrust of Harry’s hips. Harry grinned in satisfaction, clearly having found the prize he sought.

“Please, Daddy, please,” Draco gasped in his high-pitched, girlish voice. He writhed and rocked wantonly under Harry, caught and pinned between Harry’s driving cock and clenched fist.

Ginny braced her hands on her hips. Her mouth tightened with displeasure. Clearly Draco had already forgotten her presence. Or maybe he just didn’t care that she was standing there, watching him get buggered within an inch of his life, as if he was no better than a common Mardjinn Alley whore.

Harry gave a sharp grunt, his eyes closing as he shuddered his way through his orgasm. Even before he had finished he roughly pushed away from Draco, his cock still twitching and spurting its last few drops of come as he slid out of Draco’s arse. Draco whined and fell against the table, hips twisting as he humped into the frothy layers of his petticoats.

“Oh, Draco.” Ginny sighed. She slid a hand through her hair, tugging it free of its loose ponytail, and dropped her briefcase to the table with a clatter. 

She paid no mind to Harry for the moment, as he sprawled heavily into a chair to catch his breath.

“You are such a naughty, naughty girl,” Ginny scolded.

Draco whimpered and lifted his face to meet Ginny’s eyes. Two silver tears welled up and spilled over to track their way down his flushed cheeks. His bottom lip quivered.

Ginny scoffed at his pleading gaze. “We’ll have none of your crocodile tears, thank you,” she snapped.

She rounded the table, her heels clicking a steady rhythm against the parquet floor, to take Harry’s place behind Draco’s bare arse. She gave a ringing slap to Draco’s right arsecheek. Draco yelped at the sharp sting, and a rosy handprint bloomed against his fair skin. Ginny smiled. He really did mark up so prettily.

“Look at you – your cunt’s all stretched loose and filthy.” Ginny easily slipped three fingers into Draco’s hole, squelching through the come and lube that dripped down to stain his thighs. She crooked her fingers just so, and Draco yowled as she mercilessly massaged his prostate. “You dirty little girl. Whatever am I going to do with you?”

“I’ve a few ideas,” said Harry, snickering. Ginny gave him a sidewise glance and caught the edge of his leer. She was hard-pressed to keep a straight face at that, and she gave him a quick wink behind Draco’s back.

“I know what I need to do,” Ginny said. She removed her fingers from Draco’s arse, ignoring his protesting moan at the loss, and wiped them clean on his petticoats. “I need to plug up that loose cunt nice and tight, so you can’t tempt Daddy with it again.”

Harry shook his head. Clearly he was disappointed by her lack of inventiveness. “He was already plugged, Ginny.”

“Evidently she wasn’t plugged tight enough.” Ginny drew her wand and cast a quick Accio. Her trunk full of toys, the one that Harry laughingly called her “pleasure chest,” flew down the stairs to skid to an abrupt halt at her feet.

She lifted the key on its chain from around her wrist, slipped the key into the lock, and gave it five precise twists to the left, then one to the right. She lifted the lid to reveal an array of plugs and dildos, ranging from tiny decorative baubles to those of punishing heft and weight. One spot was empty; she glanced up at Harry, opening her mouth to ask, but he was already casting a cleansing charm on the mid-sized plug she’d inserted into Draco’s arse the night before. She smiled and set the plug back into place amongst her collection.

“This one ought to do it, I think,” she said, reaching for the largest of the lot. She’d never used it before – she’d been saving it for just such an occasion, wanting to surprise Draco with it. She heard Harry draw his breath in with a sharp hiss, and offered him a reassuring smile as he straightened in his chair.

“Are you sure, Ginny?” Harry asked. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the plug.

She gave a rueful twist of her lips. He was always the more cautious one, careful even in his abuse of their little girl, always concerned about the possibility of doing too much damage.

“I’m very sure, Harry. Trust me – I know exactly what a little girl like Draco needs.”

“Which one is it, Mummy?” A thread of fear crept into in Draco’s voice. He twisted, trying to peer over his shoulder. “I want to see it.”

Ginny stood and swatted Draco’s arsecheek again. “Be quiet. Good girls are seen and not heard. Especially when they’ve been as naughty as you have.”

She saw his eyes widen, and knew he’d glimpsed the heavy stainless steel plug in her hand. It was too large to miss, really – nearly eight inches long, it was tapered at the tip but gradually widened until it was just a bit bigger than Ginny’s fist, before tapering down again to a slender neck. The base of the plug was perfectly round, the size of a billiard ball – guaranteed to provide maximum discomfort.

“Mummy,” Draco whined. “Please, no. I’ll be so good for you, I promise—“

“But you’ve already been such a naughty girl, dearest. It’s time to take your punishment now. There’s a sweet love.”

She didn’t bother to lube up the plug – he was so wet and slick already, he certainly didn’t need it. She did, however, cast a little wordless spell over the plug, one that would make the already-cool steel feel just like ice sliding into Draco’s hot hole, ice that wouldn’t warm or melt no matter how much he squirmed.

Draco squealed as the narrow tip of the plug breached him, clenching his arse helplessly against the onslaught, as though he could somehow prevent the plug from sliding inexorably forward. “Mummy, please!” His voice dropped into a hoarse scream, no longer the high-pitched little-girl voice that Ginny favored.

“What was that, darling?” Ginny pushed the plug deeper, forcing it past Draco’s clenched muscles. “Mummy didn’t hear you.”

Draco gave a violent shake of his head, scattering hairpins and sending his long hair tumbling down to obscure his pink, sweaty face. “Mummy,” he cried. His arse clenched and unclenched around the plug as he wavered between trying to push it out of his body and trying to relax enough to take it in. “Mummy, please, Mummy, Mummy, please,” he chanted, until the words became too thick and garbled to make out.

Ginny pushed on, until the widest part of the plug sat snugly between the pale globes of his arse, and then held it there, listening to the wordless babble of shrieks and grunts and moans that fell from his lips.

“Now, Draco,” she said. “That’s no way for a well-bred young lady to behave.”

He stuffed his clenched fist into his mouth, muffling the noise.

“That’s my good girl.” Ginny allowed the plug to slide out an inch or two. She wrapped both hands around the ball at its base and waited. Eventually Draco unclenched his muscles and subsided against the table, sobbing quietly into his fist.

Then Ginny began to rock the plug back and forth, ignoring Draco’s muffled cries as she slowly worked it in.

Ginny felt a warm weight against her back, and Harry’s arms came up to wrap around her waist. He watched over Ginny’s shoulder while she patiently worked the plug in and out. She knew he’d try to put a stop to it at the first sign of any real damage. So far, though, Draco’s body was stretching beautifully around the width of the plug, even if his muffled shrieking seemed to indicate otherwise.

Finally the widest part of the plug popped through the ring of muscle, and the rest of the shaft slid in easily until the ball at the base of the plug nestled between Draco’s plump arse cheeks.

“There, there,” Ginny said softly. “It’s all in.”

She stepped aside, petting Draco’s lower back to soothe him while Harry knelt to get a better look at Draco’s stretched hole. Finally Harry nodded, satisfied that there wasn’t any real damage, and returned to his seat so that Ginny could continue.

Ginny cast a quick spell at Draco’s sphincter. He gave one last sharp cry as the well-stretched muscle swiftly tightened up again around the slender neck of the plug.

“There, now.” Ginny pulled Draco up off the table and spun him around so that she could envelop him in a warm embrace. “It’s all over. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“It’s h-heavy, M-mummy. And s-so c-c-cold.” Draco pressed his tear-stained face into the crook of Ginny’s shoulder.

“It’ll warm up.” That wasn’t precisely a lie – the ice spell would wear off by morning. Probably.

“H-hurts,” Draco whined.

“Shh,” Ginny said. “No whinging. Punishment is supposed to be unpleasant.”

“M-mummy,” he said on a moan, and he rubbed his cock against her hip. “Hurts.”

Though she could barely feel it through the heavy layers of his skirts, Ginny was startled to realize that Draco was still hard. Normally the painful stretch of the larger plugs made him soften right up.

“Oh, baby,” she said. “Did Daddy give you a potion today?”

Draco nodded. “Red,” he whispered. “L-lots.”

The red potions were meant to keep Draco in a constant state of arousal, without letting him tip over into orgasm. Ginny preferred to use them sparingly – no more than a teaspoonful at a time, which would only last for an hour or so. Harry, on the other hand… Ginny glared at him over Draco’s shoulder. “You gave her too much again.”

Harry shrugged, unconcerned. “He was being a prat. I needed to distract him with something.”

She made a soft tsk-ing sound and rubbed Draco’s back through the smooth silk of his dress. “Poor thing,” she said. “No wonder you’re so filthy. Why don’t we get you into the bath, and you can splash about for a bit while Mummy says hello to Daddy.”

“But I want you to play with me, Mummy.”

“Not today, sweetheart.”

Draco pulled away from Ginny and crossed his arms over his thin chest, his plump lips pursing in a pout. Ginny sighed. They didn’t usually allow his little displays of temper, but she decided to let it go for once. He’d just been pushed to the edge of his endurance. It was only reasonable for him to act out a little.

“Go upstairs and put your dress in the laundry,” she said firmly. “I’ll be right there to draw the bath for you.”

Draco spun on his heel as though to stomp off – but at the first step he cringed and froze in place.

“Go on,” Ginny said gently, and gave him a little push. He stumbled and caught himself, his legs spread wide, his mouth curving into a pretty little ‘o’.

“Draco,” said Harry. Draco snapped his mouth shut and bowed his head at the hint of steel in Harry’s tone. “Do as your Mummy says.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco whispered. He took one small, careful step, then another. He moaned as the heavy plug shifted inside of him, pulling and prodding at his insides.

“If you don’t get a move on right now,” Harry snapped, “I will put you over my knee, see if I don’t.”

Draco sniveled softly, but he picked up his pace, waddling towards the main hall. Ginny followed as far as the dining room entrance so that she could watch him ascend the stairs. He used the railing to pull himself along as he climbed, crying out each time he lifted a leg up. By the time he got to the top of the stairs he was wailing and rubbing at his eyes with his fists.

“Jesus, Ginny.” Harry released a tense breath when Ginny returned to straddle his lap. “That was too much for him.”

“Oh, don’t worry so.” Ginny pulled his head down for a brief kiss. “She needs it. She’ll be good as gold tomorrow, you’ll see.”

Harry snorted and shook his head, his eyes still bright with concern as he cast a glance towards the ceiling.

Ginny wriggled on his lap, smiling as Harry’s eyes darkened and dropped to her lips. “Why don’t you give me a proper kiss, love,” she said. “I’ve missed you all day today.”

“Mmm.” Harry nibbled on her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and then releasing it with a soft wet pop. “Not nearly as much as I’ve missed you.” He gripped her hips and shifted her on his lap, settling his hard cock into the juncture of her thighs.

Ginny reached for the hem of her robe.

“Mummy!”

Ginny moaned and rested her forehead against Harry’s for a moment. “Little girls and their bloody rotten timing,” she said, and pressed one more kiss against Harry’s lips before lifting herself off his lap. “I’ll be right there, darling,” she called.

“Ginny,” said Harry suddenly as she collected her briefcase and made to follow Draco up the stairs.

“Yes, love?”

“Do you think maybe we’re taking this thing with Malfoy a little too far?”

Ginny stopped and looked back, arching one eyebrow at him. “Did you think that when you were bending her over the table just now?”

Harry blinked at Ginny’s waspish tone, then dropped his gaze and rubbed at the stubble on his chin. For a moment he looked so ragged and worn that Ginny wanted nothing more than to slide into his lap and hold him close. None of this was his fault, any more than it was her own.

“Mummy!”

“I’ve got to get Draco settled in the bath,” Ginny said. She gave Harry an apologetic smile. “Then I’ll come back and we’ll talk. Or fuck. Whatever you need. All right?”

“Sure,” said Harry, his mouth tight as he waved his hand at her in clear dismissal. He got to his feet and went about clearing up the remains of his and Draco’s supper from the table. He didn’t look back at Ginny.

Ginny watched him for moment, but another impatient cry from Draco quickly sent her scurrying up the stairs to look after her precious girl.

>>>

Draco wouldn’t settle in the bath. He whinged and sniveled while Ginny drew the water, and clung to her when she would have left him to wash alone. He tried to touch himself incessantly – she had to constantly slap his hands away from his cock and remind him that little girls weren’t supposed to touch themselves there. And he would not stop wriggling as he tried in vain to find a comfortable position to in which to sit. Of course there wouldn’t be one – that was the whole bloody point of the plug, after all – but he absolutely would not stop sniveling about it, no matter how many times Ginny reprimanded him. By the time she’d got him washed and scrubbed he was exhausted from crying, and Ginny was exhausted from dealing with him. And she still had to brush out his hair and braid it for the night, then get him settled into bed. On top of that she hadn’t had a bite to eat since lunch, and she was bloody well starving.

She dried Draco’s hair with a spell, then helped him into a pair of lacy pink knickers and a matching satin-and-lace camisole. She took his hand and pulled him into the master bedroom, ignoring his pained cries while he stumbled along in her wake. She sat him down at her dressing table so that she could work on his hair.

She might have pushed him down a little more forcefully than necessary, because he gave a pained little squeal and then was silent. She glanced down and saw his eyes swimming with tears.

Ginny sighed. “Sorry, honey,” she said as she pulled the brush through his hair. The bristles slipped easily through the fine strands.

“I’m sorry too, Mummy,” he said. He rubbed at his eyes, knuckling the tears away. “I don’t mean to be naughty and tempt Daddy with my cunt. It always just happens somehow.”

He looked so utterly perplexed by that, completely unaware of his own charms, that Ginny had to bite back a smile.

“I know, baby,” she murmured. “Your daddy’s naughty too, sometimes, to play with you so much.”

She heard the clink of china against wood, and glanced up to see Harry setting a plate down on the nightstand – a thick sandwich and a pile of crisps under the faint glimmer of a stasis charm.

“But then again,” Ginny said to Draco, giving Harry a grateful smile, “sometimes he can be such an angel. I guess that’s why we put up with him.”

Draco giggled and leaned into the strokes of the brush.

Harry’s lips quirked, and he very nearly smiled. But his eyes were still so strangely sad. He settled back against the pillows and idly stroked his cock while he watched Ginny brush Draco’s hair and section it out to braid. 

She could have done his hair with a spell and saved herself some time and effort, but she just loved the silky feel of Draco’s hair in her hands. It had grown out almost long enough to reach the curve of his arse, and it took long strokes of the brush to smooth out the tangles. Fortunately his hair was so fine and baby-soft that it never really snarled.

She braided and coiled his hair into a crown on his head, pinning it into place with spells instead of hairpins so that it would be more comfortable for sleeping. By the time she had finished, Draco had nearly dozed off under her hands, despite the discomfort of the plug.

“Poor baby,” Ginny said. “You’re exhausted. Go give Daddy a good night kiss and then you can go to sleep.”

Draco’s eyelids fluttered. He practically leapt up from his seat to plant a warm, sloppy kiss on Ginny’s mouth. Then he crawled up onto the bed to straddle Harry’s hips and do the same for him.

Harry pulled Draco down to snuggle against his chest, his hands restlessly kneading the soft curves of Draco’s arse. Draco whimpered as his arsecheeks were squeezed around the base of the plug, but he didn’t protest.

“I love you, Daddy,” Draco said softly, pressing little butterfly kisses to Harry’s chest.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Harry whispered, and gave Draco’s arse one more hard squeeze before letting him go.

Draco had his own bedroom down the hall from theirs, where he was nominally supposed to sleep – though he’d never yet spent an entire night in it, as he always crawled into bed with Harry and Ginny before morning. But they went through the motions anyway, with Ginny tucking him in and kissing him goodnight, and Draco snuggling down under the covers.

Most nights he slept on his belly with his pretty little arse sticking up in the air. But after a minute of shifting restlessly he settled on his side instead, the heavy weight of the plug no doubt pulling too much for comfort in his usual position. His eyes closed as Ginny tucked him in, and his hand automatically crept under the covers to slip inside his knickers. Ginny pulled his hand back out again with an exasperated sigh.

“No touching,” she said. “You can come in the morning.”

He smiled without ever opening his eyes. “Promise?”

His breathing evened out into sleep before she could answer.

>>>

“No,” Ginny said firmly, just as soon as she had closed their bedroom door behind her. “I do not think we’ve taken anything too far.”

Harry tilted his head and gave her a thoughtful look, his hand stilling on his cock.

“If you’re sure,” he said finally.

“She’s a very happy little girl, and she loves us.”

“’S not like he ever had a choice about it.”

“Well we weren’t the ones who took that from her,” Ginny said. She made her way towards the bed, stripping out of her clothes as she went. “All of this was Lucius’s doing, when he cast the curse that put us in this position. It’s Lucius that did this to Draco, Harry – not us.”

“Maybe Draco shouldn’t have to pay for his father’s sins.”

“The Wizengamot certainly didn’t have a problem with it.” Ginny propped her hands on her hips. “An eye for an eye – isn’t that the term the Chief Mugwump used?”

Harry shrugged, his mouth turning down at the corners.

“And if not her, Harry, then who?” she demanded. “You need someone you can use without consequence, and I need—“ She broke off and waved her hand to encompass everything – the house, the gardens, the pretty man-child in the next room, the cursed man in her bed. “I need this.”

“You’re happy, then?”

She gave him a fond smile. “Yes,” she said. “Very happy. In spite of everything.” 

And maybe even because of everything – though she’d never say as much to Harry. He was the one who truly suffered from the never-ending lust of the Priapus curse, after all. She only reaped the benefits that came her way.

Harry smiled; this time the expression reached all the way to his eyes, which brightened considerably. “That’s all right then.” He leaned over and grabbed the plate from the nightstand, then held it out temptingly. “Now come here. You’re looking a bit peaky.”

Ginny crawled onto the bed and straddled Harry’s lap. She guided Harry’s cock into her cunt and settled in to rock sinuously against him while he fed her the sandwich, one tiny nibble at a time. Yes, she was ever so much happier with Harry and Draco in her life – no matter how exasperating they might be at times. Life, on the whole, was amazingly good.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mummy,” Draco whispered into Ginny’s ear. “Is it morning yet?”

Ginny moaned and cracked one eye open. Draco leaned over her, his hair gleaming like a burnished halo in the moonlight. His lips were solemnly pursed as he regarded her.

“Not yet, honey,” Ginny said with a sigh. She closed her eye and snuggled closer into Harry’s warmth, clenching the muscles of her cunt around his cock still nestled deep inside her body. He was hard again, but there was nothing new in that.

“Mummy, I really need to come. Really really badly.”

“You can wait until morning.”

“I’ve been waiting and waiting.”

“Draco,” Harry said quietly.

Draco heaved a sigh and lay down behind Ginny, curling up against her back. The hard length of his cock, still tucked away in his lacy knickers, fitted perfectly into the curve of Ginny’s arse. He gave a little moan and pressed closer.

“Go back to sleep, honey,” Ginny murmured, before she did just that herself.

>>>

When next Ginny woke she was being gently rocked between two hard cocks moving in perfect sync. Lovely as that was, unfortunately Draco’s lace knickers were much too abrasive against the tender skin of her arse. She reached behind her to push him away.

“Mummy,” he whined. “It’s daylight now.”

She opened her eyes to find the room suffused with soft grey light.

“So it is,” Ginny murmured.

Harry opened his eyes; they practically glowed with need. Ginny curled her leg around Harry’s hip and rocked with him.

“Take off your knickers, Draco,” Harry said as he slid his hand to Ginny’s knee and hitched her leg a little higher.

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco said breathlessly. The bed shifted behind Ginny as he scrambled to obey.

“Touch yourself, Draco.” Harry’s voice was low and mesmerizing in the pre-dawn hush. Though the command wasn’t directed at her, Ginny quickly found herself obeying. She reached down, forcing a hand between herself and Harry so that she could rub at her clit.

Draco, however, hesitated. “But that’s naughty, Daddy.”

“It’s all right,” Harry said. “You have my permission, just this one time.”

There was a brief pause. “Like this?” Draco’s voice wavered for a moment, dropping from girl to man and then back again.

Harry didn’t even glance at him. His eyes stayed locked with Ginny’s. “Just like that,” Harry said, his voice catching a little as he began to rock faster. “Just like you would touch my cock.”

Draco moaned behind Ginny, and the mattress shifted.

“It feels so good, Daddy,” Draco said. “No wonder you like it so much.”

Ginny bit her lip and shook with silent laughter. 

They fucked without speaking for a few minutes, the silence punctuated by the hitch of Harry’s harsh breathing and Draco’s breathy, high-pitched moans. Finally Harry threw his head back and emptied himself inside of Ginny, his hand on her leg gripping hard enough to bruise. Ginny didn’t mind. She reached up with her free hand to squeeze her nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling and pinching it while she rubbed at her clit. She could feel her own orgasm approaching. Behind her she could still hear Draco’s gasps and moans, interspersed with the occasional frustrated whine.

“All right, Draco,” said Harry, “Mummy’s going to make you feel really good now. Right, Mummy?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, and Ginny nodded back at him. They’d only done this once before, but that had been early on, and he hadn’t been allowed to come. Draco probably didn’t remember, since at the time he still hadn’t quite settled in as their little girl.

“How’s Mummy going to do that?” Draco asked.

Ginny rolled away from Harry and got up onto her knees. Draco lay on his back, his legs spread wide, the base of the plug little more than a dark shadow between his thighs. He had his cock in hand and was stroking it gently, almost reverently. Pre-come dripped copiously from the tip, dampening the hem of his lacy camisole. Draco’s grey eyes were wide and luminous. The tip of his tongue darted out to moisten his parted lips, and Ginny groaned softly at the sight of him.

“Like this, baby.” She straddled his hips. He stared at her, his eyes widening further still. She carefully helped him to guide his cock into her cunt in a slow, smooth glide, displacing Harry’s come so that it slipped stickily out of her to smear over Draco’s tight, hairless balls.

“M-mummy,” Draco gasped. He arched his back, trying to press deeper inside.

“Hush.” Harry laid a hand lightly against Draco’s sternum. “You have to lie very, very still, Draco. Mummy wants to make you feel good, but if you move too much she might have to stop.”

Draco gasped and went still, apart from the trembling in his limbs. “Please don’t stop, Mummy,” he whispered.

Ginny smiled at him and reached up to cup her breasts, rolling them in her hands. His cock felt right inside her – not as thick as Harry’s, just a little bit longer, but completely perfect. She wriggled in place, pressing down until she felt the icy touch of steel against her buttocks.

Harry moved to kneel behind her, a warm solid weight against Ginny’s back. She leaned into him and played with her breasts while Harry’s nimble fingers sought her clit. She hugged Draco’s waist with her knees and wriggled just a little bit more to give him some friction. 

Not too much, of course – she didn’t want to overwhelm him with pleasure, or tempt him into thinking that he could try to do this sort of thing without permission.

“This is just for you,” Harry said to Draco as Ginny squeezed her muscles around Draco’s cock. “A special little treat, because you took the plug like such a good girl. Because you’re Mummy’s precious little girl. You deserve to come, Draco. I want you to come inside Mummy, just this once. Mummy wants you to as well. Don’t you, Mummy,” Harry added, flicking his finger against her clit.

“Yes, please,” Ginny managed to choke out.

Draco gave a ragged moan, shutting his eyes shut tight before opening them again to devour Ginny with his hungry gaze. For a moment the lines blurred, and Ginny couldn’t tell if she was looking down at her little girl, or at the man he used to be. But then he smiled sweetly, and he was all girl again. He brought his hands up to cup his pectoral muscles, in imitation of her own pose, and pinched at his stiff little nipples.

“This feels so good, Mummy,” Draco said breathlessly. “I love you so much.”

“Mummy loves you too, sweetheart,” Ginny whispered. “Now come for me.” She arched her back and moaned as she let her own orgasm sweep over her. Draco’s hips bucked once and she felt him spill inside her, his come mingling with Harry’s.

“Naughty,” Harry said, giving Draco’s thigh a fond smack. “I told you not to move.”

“I’m sorry!” Draco gasped. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s all right, baby,” Ginny reassured him. “Daddy was just teasing.” She managed to speak in an almost normal tone, if a bit breathless. “That was fun, wasn’t it? But I think it’s time to stop now.”

She quickly slipped off of Draco’s softening cock, ignoring his soft moan of protest. She let Harry help her to climb out of the bed and then indulged in a long, sinuous stretch. 

The movement sent more rivulets of come slipping down Ginny’s inner thighs. She couldn’t help herself – she had to reach down to her cunt, to scoop up as much of their come as she could get and smear it over her breasts and her belly. She wanted to smell like sex all day long, to be able to close her eyes and inhale their essence whenever she bloody well felt like it.

“Keep that up, and I’ll bend you over right here and take you all over again,” Harry murmured.

Ginny laughed lightly and gave her breasts one last squeeze. “Not until after breakfast,” she said, laughing at his quiet moan.

She absolutely loved weekends.

>>>

Draco whimpered as Ginny bent him over her dressing table. She parted his cheeks, admiring the way his fair skin had darkened into purplish bruises around the ball at the base of the plug. The rim of his hole was swollen and red, puckered tight around the slender part of the shaft. She laid a finger against the steel; it was still ice-cold to the touch. She renewed the spell all the same. A shiver went through Draco as the icy feeling intensified inside him, and goose pimples rose on his skin.

“Mummy, when can we take the plug out?”

“Not until I’m sure you’ve learnt your lesson, sweetheart.”

Ginny slicked a finger in her cunt and tried to slide it in alongside the shaft of Draco’s plug. Draco shrieked, his muscles quivering, then panted softly while she worked at his hole. He was so tight from the spell she’d used on him the night before, though, that she could barely get her fingertip in. She’d really have to work to stretch him loose again when she wanted to take the plug back out.

Satisfied, Ginny smiled and withdrew her finger. She gave Draco’s pert arse a quick pat. “All right, darling,” she said cheerfully. “Let’s get you dressed.”

Draco straightened obediently and turned so that Ginny could help him to step into his petticoats.

“When will I have learned my lesson, Mummy?”

“When I say you have, Draco, and not before.” Ginny sighed. “Whinging about it certainly won’t help to convince me.”

Draco bit his lip, his frown disappearing for a moment beneath layers of rose-colored silk as Ginny slid his dress over his head. He pushed his arms through the puffy sleeves, and spun around at Ginny’s direction so that she could tie the bow at the back.

“Why do I have to wear so many clothes?” Draco plucked at the ruffles on his knee-length skirt. “You never do, ‘cept when you go to work.”

“Because you’re a little girl.” Ginny carefully loosened his braids so that Draco’s hair fell in shining waves down his back. “And little girls wear pretty dresses.”

“But not grown-ups?”

“Grown-ups wear whatever they want. And Daddy and I choose to wear nothing at all when we’re together.”

Draco hummed softly as Ginny finger-combed his hair. “When will I get to be a grown-up?” he asked.

Ginny sucked in a breath and looked into the mirror. Draco met her eyes in the reflection, his gaze solemn, his expression one of perfect innocence. There wasn’t so much as a flicker of anything grown-up in his gaze – just a young girl’s simple curiosity.

“You’ll always be my little girl, Draco,” Ginny said finally. She settled her hands on his shoulders and willed herself to stop trembling. “No matter what.”

Draco pursed his lips in a pout, but he didn’t say anything more on the subject. After a moment Ginny gave a deep, shuddering sigh, and she knelt to help Draco into his shoes and stockings.

“There,” she said finally, once she’d got him dressed and herself back under control. She rose to her feet and pressed a kiss against his forehead. “All done. You look beautiful.”

A rosy blush bloomed in Draco’s cheeks. “Thank you, Mummy.” He gave her a sweet smile. “I love you.”

>>>

Breakfast was a pleasant affair. Ginny and Harry chatted amiably together, catching up on all the little details of her week – Ginny’s work, Hermione’s pregnancy, George’s latest experimental Wheezes. Draco, on the other hand, did little more than stir his spoon through his bowl of sweet porridge while the conversation flowed over and around him.

Ginny wasn’t too concerned. He had a delicate appetite even on his best days, and he certainly wasn’t at his best this morning. She caught him wincing several times as he shifted in his chair, but he’d apparently taken her warning to heart, and no longer whinged about the discomfort from the plug. He even swallowed his potions down without any of his usual fussing, apart from a slight grimace at the bitter taste of the magic suppressant.

Harry tried to slip a healing draught in amongst the vials while Ginny wasn’t looking, but she managed to catch it just before Draco would have drunk it down. She wasn’t ready to heal Draco’s hurts just yet. She needed to see him cry a bit more first.

“Why don’t we all go for a stroll this morning?” Ginny waved her wand and sent the breakfast dishes whisking off to the sink, where a scrub brush began to scour merrily away. “It’s such a lovely spring day. I feel as though I’ve been cooped up for ages – don’t you?”

Harry stifled a laugh, but he played along. “Anything you like, love,” he said.

She beamed at him. “I’ll even pack a picnic lunch. We can make a day of it by the lake.”

The corners of Draco’s mouth turned down when Ginny sent him to fetch his parasol, but he minced away without a word of protest.

“You’re such a wicked woman, Ginny love.”

“Hush, Harry,” she said with a smile. She wiggled her arse at him when she bent down to retrieve the picnic basket from the cupboard beneath the sink.

Harry was on her in a flash. She gasped as his cock plunged into her cunt in one deep thrust. He gripped her hips and pulled her hard against his groin, and she struggled to keep her feet – and her breath – as he set a brutal pace right out of the gate. His hipbones slammed against her arse again and again until she thought she’d have matching bruises on each cheek. Fortunately he didn’t take very long to come.

“You’re jealous,” Harry gasped out as he pulled out of her. “You wish it was you here with me, day after day, helpless to do anything except take my cock and love it because I tell you to love it.”

Ginny shook her head and set about fixing sandwiches. “Of course not. We tried that, remember? It didn’t work.”

“I haven’t forgotten.”

Harry hopped up onto the counter next to the basket and began summoning things to put into it – biscuits, crisps, apples, napkins.

He had that melancholy look in his eyes again; Ginny put the sandwiches in the basket and pulled Harry’s head down to hers, determined to kiss the sadness away.

“You still wish it was you,” he said when their lips parted.

Ginny huffed and went back to packing their lunch. “I’m happy with the way things are, thank you. You’re the only one complaining. Even Draco’s stopped whinging by now.”

Harry sighed. “Yeah. And it’s going to take us all morning just to get to the lake at the pace he’s setting.”

“More time for you to push me up against every available tree trunk along the way, then.”

He snorted. “Don’t think I won’t. You’ve cut off my only other source of relief, after all. So you’ll just have to work twice as hard.”

“Excellent.” She winked at him. “Draco can carry the basket.”


	3. Chapter 3

Draco did carry the basket, as well as a bundled up blanket for them to sit on. Ginny expected him to complain, but he never said a word about it. He did, however, creep along at a snail’s pace, just as Harry had predicted. He trailed well behind Harry and Ginny, keeping his steps slow and careful, the basket dangling from one white-gloved hand while the other clenched tightly around the handle of his parasol.

Ginny barely noticed. Harry didn’t quite fuck her up against every single tree on the way, but he certainly came very close to it. He didn’t care if she came or not; he didn’t care if she was comfortable. All he cared about was reaching his next orgasm.

Ginny couldn’t get enough of him.

By the time they reached the lake, Ginny’s cunt was throbbing and pleasantly sore. She spread the blanket and stretched out on it, scooping Harry’s come from her cunt and using it to lube up her arsehole. “Time to switch over,” she said to Harry.

Harry just shrugged; he wasn’t particular about which hole he stuck his cock into. He cast a lubricating spell and added his fingers to hers, stretching her nice and loose.

“Don’t get your dress dirty,” Ginny reminded Draco as Harry slid into her arse.

“No, Mummy. I won’t.” Draco gave a quiet sigh, not quite meeting Ginny’s eyes. He wandered down to the edge of the lake to look out over the placid water.

“Somebody’s jealous of you, too,” Harry murmured into Ginny’s ear, and she couldn’t help but laugh in delight. She pushed back against Harry’s thrusts, wriggling until he gripped her hips to hold her still.

“He just doesn’t like being punished,” she told Harry breathlessly. In point of fact she thought that Draco was jealous of them both – he liked to be the center of attention, and had a tendency to pout when he was ignored. It gave her a little thrill to realize just how much Draco needed them now.

Ginny lost track of the number of times that she and Harry fucked, but eventually Harry had enough of sex – at least for the time being. He rummaged in the basket for one of his healing draughts and swallowed it down, then stretched to ease the tension from his shoulders. “I’m going for a swim,” he said. “Want to join me?”

Ginny shook her head, stretching like a cat in the sunlight. Thank goodness for sunblock charms, she thought a she basked in the pleasant warmth.

“It’s too cold yet,” she told him. “You’ll freeze your bollocks off.”

“Maybe that’s the cure,” was Harry’s rueful reply. He chose to ignore her warning and loped down towards the lake. He stopped to speak briefly to Draco, who still stood awkwardly at the water’s edge. 

Draco’s legs had been spread in a wide, unladylike stance, but he straightened up at once when Harry spoke to him. He perfunctorily pressed his lips to Harry’s before turning to trudge towards the blanket.

“Isn’t it lovely out, Draco?” Ginny cast a sunblock charm to protect Draco’s delicate complexion, then patted the blanket beside her, urging him to sit. “I’m so glad we decided to spend the day outdoors.”

“Yes, Mummy.” Draco’s tone was oddly subdued. He closed his parasol and knelt on the blanket with great care, spreading his skirts out around his knees so that they wouldn’t wrinkle.

“Oh, darling. Are you very tired from our walk?”

“Yes, Mummy.”

“You poor darling.” She grasped his hand in hers and tugged lightly. “Why don’t you lie down with me and rest for a bit.”

“But Mummy,” he protested. “I’ll wrinkle.”

Ginny smiled. “If you do, then I’ll charm the wrinkles out of your dress for you.” She patted the blanket again. “Lie with me, sweetheart.”

It took him some time to stretch out beside her, and he whimpered more than once as the plug shifted inside his arse. Ginny was very patient with him, helping him to shift his limbs, and tucking his petticoats around his thighs to preserve his modesty. 

Finally Draco lay with his head tucked into the crook of Ginny’s arm. He nuzzled his nose against the curve of Ginny’s bare breast, his muscles stiff with tension, a small frown marring his pretty features.

Ginny reached down and guided the tip of her breast to his mouth. Draco latched on at once, closing his eyes as he began to suckle. The lines of strain gradually eased from his face until he seemed utterly at peace, innocent as a babe.

Silence settled over them, broken only by birdsong, the occasional splash from the lake, and the soft, wet sounds of Draco’s suckling. Now and then he gave a happy little wordless murmur around Ginny’s nipple. 

Ginny smiled, deeply content.

>>>

The hours drifted past in a hazy dream. Draco suckled Ginny’s breasts until her nipples were so sore and tender she couldn’t bear to have his mouth on her any longer. Then he suckled Harry’s cock while Ginny and Harry had a long, lazy snog. They ate when they were hungry, napped when they felt like it, and fucked as hard and as often as Harry needed. Ginny amused herself by sending Draco hither and yon in search of the prettiest spring blossoms, which she then charmed to weave themselves into his long blonde tresses.

It should have been a perfect day. But as the light began to fade and they finally roused themselves for the walk home, Ginny couldn’t help but feel that something was missing from their little tableau.

She cast a warming charm over herself, then on Draco, when the first chilly breeze of the evening set Draco’s teeth to chattering. She sent him on to walk ahead of them. Even the flowers in Draco’s hair seemed to droop with weariness as he trudged along the path.

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny’s waist, pulling her close against his side. They stood together for a moment and watched Draco’s progress up the path. 

“How much longer?” Harry murmured into Ginny’s ear, pitching his voice so that Draco wouldn’t hear.

Ginny hummed under her breath, considering. “I don’t know,” she replied honestly. “I rather enjoy watching her squirm.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Harry gave Ginny a sly smile, though his eyes narrowed when Draco stumbled and nearly fell. “But you’ve given him such a rough time of it today, and he’s behaved beautifully. So I’d really like it if you gave him a healing draught when we get home.”

Ginny pricked his forearm with her fingernails, leaving little white half-moons against his tanned skin. “Not the full dose.”

“No, of course not,” Harry said dryly. “I couldn’t possibly ask that of you.”

Ginny sighed. “Very well,” she said, and smoothed her fingers over the marks she’d left on Harry’s arm. “If you absolutely feel we should. Though I still don’t believe she’s learned her lesson.”

“As if he ever will.”

She smiled at that. And then another thought occurred to her.

“Harry,” she said, her good mood dimming just a little as she turned to look up at him. “Last night – you asked whether I was happy. But I neglected to ask you whether you were happy as well.”

Harry turned his head to the side, so that his face was cast into shadow. “As happy as I can be, I reckon. As long as you’re happy – that’s the main thing.”

Ginny pursed her lips and hugged him tight. “That’s not good enough.”

“I’m pretty sure this is as close as I can get these days, Gin.” Harry pulled himself free of her embrace and grasped her wrist, pulling her along the path in Draco’s wake. “Since this bloody curse won’t let me have a normal life, then I’ll just have to take whatever scraps I can fucking well get, won’t I.”

They walked in silence, Ginny stumbling a bit in the deepening darkness as she struggled to keep up with Harry’s lengthy strides. It didn’t take long to catch up to Draco. Ginny could still sense Harry’s impatience burning just beneath the surface of his skin as he grudgingly matched his pace to Draco’s slow crawl.

“Hermione hasn’t given up yet, you know,” Ginny said eventually.

“It’s only been, what – a year?” Harry snorted. “Hermione’ll keep at it until she’s on her deathbed. And even then she’ll probably be surrounded by piles of books, still researching to the very end.”

“There’s always hope—“

Harry wrenched her around so hard that pain ripped through Ginny’s shoulder, and she fell to her knees with a sharp cry. He fisted his hand in her hair, pulling her head back, forcing her to look up at him. His bleak, furious expression sent chills down her spine. 

She’d never seen him in such a terrible state – not even when the curse first kicked in, when he’d started fucking her and couldn’t stop for days, unable to eat or sleep or gasp out more than a few broken words of rage and sorrow and apology.

“Don’t talk to me about hope,” he snarled. “Hope for what? A normal life?”

His cock was on a level with her face, hard and red and dripping. He took himself in hand and dragged the head of his cock across her mouth, smearing pre-come over her lips and letting it dribble down her chin. She licked her lips, tasting salt and the bitterness that was uniquely Harry. He tasted of sex, and sweat, and, very faintly, of her own cunt. Her mouth watered.

“D’you think we could ever do normal after this, Gin?”

Harry smacked the length of his cock against Ginny’s cheek, leaving a smear of pre-come to grace her cheekbone, then prodded her lips with the bulbous head. Obediently Ginny opened her mouth. He thrust deep, and she choked a little as she struggled to relax her throat enough for his thick cock. He barely allowed her time to suck in air between thrusts as he fucked her face.

“If Hermione found the cure tomorrow,” Harry bit out. “Could you go back to our old plans? Marriage, and kids, and a little house with a white picket fence? Nosy neighbors. Fancy-dress parties. Christmases at the Burrow… Sex beneath the covers in a darkened bedroom, with our little ones sleeping just down the hall.” His laugh was a bitter scrape of sound. “Where would your little girl fit into that life?”

Ginny gave a choked sob, squeezing her eyes shut tight against the pain of that thought. She never wanted to lose her little girl, ever.

Harry must have seen the answer in her expression. “Yeah, I didn’t think so,” he spat. 

And just like that he was coming, filling Ginny’s mouth with bitter spunk while she sputtered and tried to swallow it all. There was always so much of it – no matter how many times he came, the curse always provided more. It trickled out of the corners of her mouth and dripped from the end of her chin.

His cock was still spurting when he pulled out of her mouth and yanked her up onto her feet. He spun her around and gave her a hard shove. She stumbled, barely catching herself against a tree trunk. Rough bark scraped her palms. Harry grasped her hips in a punishing grip and sank balls-deep into her cunt. 

At least this time he fucked her silently, apart from the low grunts he made with each thrust. But Ginny still felt she could hear the echoes of his harsh words in every slap of flesh against flesh, in every slick wet slide as he pushed inside.

“Mummy?”

Draco’s voice quavered, somewhere in the darkness.

“It’s all right, sweetheart.” Ginny tried to reassure him, though her voice was little more than a harsh rasp. The back of her throat felt raw and bruised and torn.

Harry snarled and clamped his teeth into Ginny’s shoulder, biting down hard as he came. He gave her another push forward and pulled his cock out, careless enough about it that Ginny cried out. Then she cried out again as her sore nipples brushed against the bark of the tree.

“Mummy!”

Ginny shrieked when Harry shoved his cock into her arse. She was still loose from before, but she wasn’t ready for it, and it burned. She felt he would tear right through her, as though this time he might just use her up and leave her lying in pieces where she fell.

Distantly Ginny could hear Draco sobbing for her, but she couldn’t find her voice to answer.

Behind her Harry stiffened and pushed as deep as he could go, groaning through another orgasm. He held himself still inside her for a long moment, then resumed thrusting with a slow, rocking movement of his hips. Most of the black rage seemed to have bled right out of him.

“You can have anything that makes you happy, Gin,” he said hoarsely, panting hot breaths into Ginny’s ear. “But please don’t demand happiness from me again. I can’t give you that.”

“No, Harry,” she whispered. “I won’t.”

He licked the place where he’d bitten her, and she shuddered.

“I just need you for another minute,” he said. “Then you can go to Draco.”

“She’ll be all right.” Ginny licked her lips. “Harry.”

“Yeah.”

“Please touch my clit.”

She felt him jerk as he muffled a startled laugh against her sweat-slicked shoulder.

“Ginny, love.” Harry cupped her mound for a moment, then slid his fingers through her slick folds. “You never fail to amaze me.”

When Harry pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger, Ginny threw her head back and screamed her pleasure to the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn’t move.

Ginny slumped on her knees at the base of the tree, clutching onto the rough bark, heedless of the cruel scrape against her tender skin.

She felt boneless, weightless. Draco’s sobs bounced off of her skin to fall uselessly to the ground. Harry’s voice was sticky treacle clogging her thoughts. She tried to push the noise aside and caught her fingers in the red-blood tangle of her hair.

She dimly registered that Draco’s cries slowly quieted, that Harry was leading him away. She knew that she needed to get to her feet. She had things she wanted, needed, hoped to do. But oh, it felt so good to just lie there and hurt so sweetly for a little while.

When she could no longer hear the soft crunch of their footsteps on the path, Ginny clawed her way up the tree to stand on rubbery legs, whimpering as she felt Harry’s come trickling wetly out of her cunt and her arse. She licked the paper-thin skin of her lips and tasted him there too. She nearly came again from that taste alone.

She could have cried from the pain of her need. She wondered, distantly, whether this was the way Harry felt all the time.

Just the thought of it sent a delicious shudder rocketing through her limbs. She rubbed her aching breasts against the tree, wrapped one leg around it so that she could rub her burning-wet cunt against it too. And then she did come, sobbing for breath and crying Harry’s name.

>>>

She had things. To do. Quick now.

She slipped her wand from the holster on her arm and gathered her wide-scattered wits. Determination and deliberation, thy name is Ginny Weasley. 

She apparated into her bedroom and sank down on her knees in front of the massive fireplace.

There was only one working Floo, and that connected to the Burrow. Ginny’s lifeline. She summoned a dressing gown and draped it over her shoulders, belting it tight against the spectre of her wantonness. Shivering, she cast an Incendio on the cold hearth and tossed in a handful of powder. She ducked her head into the green flames and cried out for her Mum.

>>>

“Ginny, please come through.” 

Her mum's face was wet with tears, sizzling in the flames. That wasn’t what Ginny wanted.

“I can’t,” Ginny said. Her voice was wrecked, and she could feel dried come flaking off of her cheek. She didn’t want to think about what she must look like in her mother’s eyes. “Harry needs me.”

“Then let me come through to you, at least.” Ginny’s mum tried in vain to reach a hand through the flames, but the Floo was blocked to incoming traffic. “You need someone to look after you.”

“I can’t,” Ginny said again, and shook her head. This wasn’t what she needed, not at all.

“You need help. It’s too much for you to try to care for Harry alone.”

“I’ve got Draco,” she said, and spoke quickly to forestall the argument she could see brewing in the tightening lines around her mother’s mouth. “But I know now that Draco isn’t enough. Please, I need you to talk to Kingsley for me. I need another helper. As soon as possible.” 

Ginny let her voice break, just a little. She wasn’t above exploiting a mother’s weaknesses when she had to.

She could hear voices, and Draco’s soft, slow tread on the stair.

“Mum,” Ginny said, “I’ve got to go now. Please. Will you talk to Kingsley?”

Ginny’s mum nodded and dabbed at her eyes with the corner of her apron. “Of course I will,” she said.

There. Those were the magic words that Ginny had been hoping for.

“If you think it will help?” her mum added, hands fluttering uselessly as she tried once more to reach through the flames.

“I know it will.” Ginny gave her mum a tremulous smile.

“Then I’ll do it. Do you need a healing draught?”

“I’m going to have one now. I’ll be fine.” Ginny leaned through the Floo just far enough to press a kiss on her mother’s cheek, forgetting for a moment where her mouth had been so recently.

“Floo me again when you can.” Her mum’s eyes narrowed. “And Ginny?”

“Yes, mum?”

“Please try to bathe before you do.”

Ginny blushed. “Yes, mum.”

She hurriedly closed the connection.

>>>

“Who were you talking to, Mummy?”

Draco hesitated on the threshold of Ginny’s bedroom, his fingers gripping and twisting the folds of his skirt, nearly tearing the fine silk in his nervous state. Ginny opened her mouth to scold, then shut it again at the stricken look in his eyes. He really was a scared little girl, she realized.

“No one, darling.” Ginny rose to her feet, clutching at the mantelpiece for balance when her legs threatened to give out from under her. “Why don’t you come give Mummy a kiss. There’s a love.”

He shuffled across the room, slow and careful as an old woman. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss against Ginny’s swollen lips, licking them softly as though to take in the flavor. Then he stepped back and thrust a green vial at her. “Daddy said I had to give you this.”

She grimaced, but she took the potion from his trembling fingers. She didn’t want it. She wasn’t ready. She needed to keep her scrapes a little longer.

She sighed and uncorked the vial. “Did Daddy give you anything to drink?”

“No, Mummy.” Draco shook his head. A wilted flower fell from his hair to flutter to the floor.

Ginny took a sip of the potion, which tasted pleasantly of strawberries. She shuddered as magic flowed through her. The burn in her arse faded, and her breasts and cunt tingled as her abrasions healed.

She passed the vial to Draco. “Just a sip, now.”

He took a small sip, and gasped as the potion worked its healing magic over him. “Oh, Mummy. Please, may I have some more?”

Ginny laughed as she took the vial back from him and corked it again. “That’s enough, sweetheart. Sit down for me, and I’ll be right there in a moment to comb the flowers out of your hair.”

There was a jaunty bounce to Draco’s steps as he crossed to the dressing table, his pains forgotten just as quickly as they’d healed. He didn’t seem to notice the heaviness of the plug anymore, and he barely flinched at all when he lowered himself carefully onto the seat. He even gave a little gasp and rocked a few times on the plug, the layers of his skirts tenting over his lap, before he caught sight of Ginny watching him in the mirror and settled down.

Ginny shrugged out of her dressing gown – she hardly needed it now, and it felt odd to have fabric against her own skin after an entire day lolling about in the nude. She used the key on the chain around her wrist – one turn to the left, three to the right, and another to the left – to unlock her trunk, then added the healing draught to the store of potions she kept on hand. 

She let her fingers trail slowly along the row of sparkling vials, her nails tapping against the glass.

“Not tonight, Ginny.”

She glanced up and found Harry watching her from the doorway. His eyes were dark and hooded, and a muscle twitched in his jaw.

Ginny sighed and locked the potions away. He was right – they’d had enough of games for the moment. She was exhausted, and she knew that Harry and Draco had to be just as tired, if not more so. But she wasn’t ready to sleep just yet.

“Mummy, my hair,” Draco prompted.

Ginny glanced up again, but Harry had disappeared. A moment later she heard the water running in the master bath.

She sighed. “I’m coming, love.”

Ginny stood behind Draco and rested her hands lightly on his shoulders, smiling at his reflection. “They look quite sad now, don’t they,” she said, brushing a finger against one of the blossoms.

Draco gave her a little nod, his gaze solemn when it met hers in the glass.

Ginny waved her wand with a flourish. The flowers immediately freshened up again, as bright and new as when they were first picked.

Draco laughed delightedly and clapped his hands. “They’re so pretty, Mummy. I don’t remember them being that pretty when I picked them.”

“They’re beautiful,” Ginny agreed, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. “But never so beautiful as you are, love.”

One by one she plucked the flowers from his hair, handing them to Draco to be gathered into a bouquet. She transfigured an empty potions vial into a cut-crystal vase and filled it with water, and Draco set the flowers carefully into the vase.

“Why don’t you put these in your room, darling,” Ginny said, just as Harry made his reappearance. She handed the heavy vase to Draco, who took it carefully with both hands. “Then you can play with your dolls for a bit, while I talk to Daddy.”

“Thank you, Mummy.”

“Mind you don’t drop it.”

Draco nodded, biting his lip in concentration as he marched out of the room with the vase held awkwardly in front of him.

“She seems all right,” Ginny said, glancing at Harry.

He shrugged and sprawled on the bed, heedless of the damp patches he left on the coverlet. “He’s fine. He’s seen it all before.”

Ginny nodded, though she didn’t quite agree. Draco had experienced it, certainly – he spent day after day alone with Harry, trapped within the safe boundaries of their property, with no one else there to help him exorcise Harry’s curse-driven demons. But she didn’t think Draco had ever seen them so violent together. Things usually weren’t that intense between them anymore.

“I’m all right too,” Ginny said lightly.

Harry’s eyes darkened to nearly black, and he reached down to give his cock a firm stroke. Pre-come slid down the shaft, slicking the path of his hand. “You’re more than all right, love.” Harry’s lips curved briefly before his dark mood settled over him again. “But I’m not, so don’t push.”

“I want to.” Ginny kept her voice deliberately soft. “I can’t feel the echo of you inside me anymore.”

He used his other hand to massage his balls. “You want me to hurt you again.”

It wasn’t a question, but she nodded anyway. She licked her lips, tasting him there, and shivered.

“I don’t—“ He broke off, and sighed. “Not the same echoes, all right? It hurts me when we do that.”

She stared at him for a moment, trying to decide exactly how far she could push. Then she swiped the flat of her tongue over her bottom lip in a deliberate stroke, and dabbed the point of it into the corners of her mouth.

Harry understood her perfectly. He laughed and shook off the dregs of his dark mood, spreading his legs so that she could crawl into the space between. “Come on and swallow my cock, then, since you’re so hungry for it.”

>>>

Ginny’s muscles were pleasantly achy again when she finally got up to check on Draco. Nothing like what she’d felt earlier, of course, but she was fairly certain it would be a long while before she felt that way again. Still, her cunt throbbed, and her arse burned, and her lips were swollen and bruised. She was utterly filthy from top to toe, and her thighs were so sticky she could hardly walk without chafing. All in all she was content with what she had.

She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Draco arse-up in his bed, his ruffled skirts fluffed around him and his mouth slack with sleep. She’d planned on having him in the bath with her, but he looked so cozy that she didn’t have the heart to disturb him. He didn’t really need one anyway – he’d been so well-behaved, he hadn’t gotten a bit dirty.

She took a moment to flip up his skirts so that she could examine the plug in his arse. Most of the bruise around the base of the plug had faded, leaving a faint purple shadow with a bit of yellow stippling at the edges. The rim of his hole was still very pink, but not so swollen as it had been. The healing draught had done a better job than she wanted, really. That was just as well. She still had another day to play with him before she had to remove the plug for Harry’s sake on Monday.

Draco gave a sleepy little sigh and shifted on the bed, spreading his legs a little wider. “You were right, Mummy,” he murmured.

“About what, sweetheart?”

His lips curved. “’S’warm now.”

Ginny touched her fingers to the base of the plug. True enough, the ice spell had finally worn off, and the metal had warmed from Draco’s body heat. She smiled and cast another spell, this time to warm the metal even further – not enough to truly burn him, but just enough that it would become very uncomfortable before morning.

“Is the cleansing spell working, love?”

He nodded, his lips pursing with distaste. All of the plugs Ginny used on him had a built in cleansing spell that would periodically vanish his waste. Ginny cast the spell again manually just to be sure. She liked her little girl clean inside and out, even if Draco didn’t care for the way it tickled his insides.

“All right,” she said. “Let’s get you out of your pretty dress, sweetheart.”

He refused to open his eyes, and he whinged and moaned and was very cranky in general when she made him get up from the bed. She stripped him out of his dress and stockings as quickly as possible, then helped him into a black silk teddy that made him look more fragile and delicate than ever. They were both tired enough that she simply spelled his hair into its crown of braids before letting him crawl under the covers. He settled onto his belly once more with a contented sigh, and whispered a quiet “Good night, Mummy,” as she left the room.

>>>

Ginny woke immediately when Draco slipped into bed beside her a few hours later. He was chewing on his lip and blinking back tears, but he said not one word about the plug. Pleased, Ginny smiled and gave him a sweet, slow kiss, then guided his head to her breast. She let the rhythmic pull of his suckling soothe her back into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny woke again with a start when Harry’s teeth closed on one of her swollen, abraded nipples. He grinned at her around his mouthful and sucked hard, making her squeal, before releasing the nipple with a soft wet pop. 

“You shouldn’t let him suck so much,” Harry chided.

“She finds it soothing.”

He snickered, his eyes glittering with amusement. “And you don’t?”

“I find it soothing as well.” She yawned and ruffled his hair. “Are you going to fuck me?”

“Mmm,” he said as he licked the curve her breast. “I woke Draco first. And I managed to get him dressed and everything.”

“Oh dear.” Ginny sat up, pushing Harry aside. “You didn’t get her dirty, did you?”

“Not a bit of it. He’s a better cocksucker than you are. He doesn’t spill a drop.”

She smacked him on the shoulder. 

He laughed and tugged at a lock of her hair. “Speaking of. You look absolutely wrecked, Gin.”

Ginny fluttered her eyelashes at him. “You do know how to flatter a girl.” She stretched her aching muscles. “I wish I felt as bad as I look.”

“You’ve got it all backwards,” Harry said lightly. He slid out of the bed and held out his hand. “But come on, before your breakfast gets cold. Draco helped me to burn the bacon.”

“Oh, dear,” Ginny said again. She grimaced as Harry pulled her to her feet. “Do I need to trot out my acting skills?”

“I don’t think he’ll be terribly offended either way.”

The bacon wasn’t as bad as all that, but burned bacon turned out to be the least of Ginny’s worries. Draco had apparently woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning, because he took one bite of his breakfast and then pushed the plate away to ask if he could be excused from the table. When Ginny refused, he immediately settled into what promised to be a bloody huge sulk.

“Don’t slouch,” Ginny reminded him for the fifth time. “And for Merlin’s sake, stop kicking the table. Eat your breakfast.”

“I’m full.”

“Then sit quietly and drink your tea while we finish.”

“I’m not thirsty.”

“Then sit quietly and don’t drink your tea – I don’t care. But do stop your fidgeting, it’s not at all ladylike.”

“But I’m bored, Mummy. Can’t I be excused?”

Ginny looked to Harry for help, but he only waggled his eyebrows at her and kept shoveling food into his mouth.

Finally Ginny had enough of Draco’s non-stop whinging. “Draco,” she snapped. “Come here at once.”

Draco shoved his chair back with a harsh scrape against the stone floor and flounced over to stand next to Ginny’s chair. He crossed his thin white arms over his chest and glared at her.

Ginny lifted her plate and teacup out of the way. “Face down on the table,” she said, jerking her chin towards the place where her plate had rested.

Draco gaped at her. “Mummy, what—“

“Not another word. Face down.”

Reluctantly he bent over the table, presenting his arse. Ginny balanced her plate on his arse and set her nearly-full cup of steaming-hot tea in the middle of his back. “Now be still. If so much as a drop of tea gets onto your dress,” she warned him, “I will leave you plugged up for a week, mark my words.”

That caught Harry’s attention. He froze with his fork halfway to his mouth and cleared his throat.

“I was thinking of taking the week off anyway,” Ginny remarked. She felt her face flush, but she steadfastly avoided looking at Harry. The last thing she wanted was for him to catch her out and make her confess what she was up to. She wanted his new companion to be a surprise, but she was going to have to do a lot of sneaking around in order to be ready.

Harry only continued to stare. Ginny’s blush deepened. She could feel a confession building in her throat, and had to swallow hard to keep herself from blurting it out.

“I see,” Harry said finally, and resumed his meal.

Draco trembled under Ginny’s plate, sniveling softly against the tabletop, but he managed to avoid spilling the tea. Ginny dawdled at the table a good deal longer than she normally would have, gazing out at the courtyard through the rain-spattered windows while her tea slowly cooled.

She sighed; it seemed they’d have to spend the day cooped up indoors. She glanced at Harry and he winked at her, his eyes sparkling. She narrowed her eyes. Clearly he had something in mind to occupy them.

Ginny waited until Harry had pushed his plate away before she finally relented. “Well done, Draco,” she said as she whisked their plates into the sink. She picked up her teacup, then took a moment to rub her palm against the place where it had rested. “Swallow your potions, there’s a good girl. Then you may be excused.”

He pushed away from the table and hurriedly gulped down the contents of the vials next to his plate, his eyes shut tight and his face flushed. Then he all but ran from the room, his steps hampered only slightly by the plug. Ginny heard him burst into sobs once he left the kitchen.

Harry stood to fetch the teakettle. “Honestly,” he said as he vanished Ginny’s cold tea and poured fresh. “Draco’s really getting to be far too fragile.” He plucked one of Ginny’s nipples, making her suck in a sharp breath through her teeth. “Too much mollycoddling,” Harry said pointedly.

“Pot, kettle. Who was it that wanted her healed last night?”

“Well, yes, granted.” Harry frowned. “But that’s different.”

Ginny only smirked into her teacup.

Harry chewed his lip for a moment, then gave a decisive nod. He propped his hip against the counter and cradled his teacup in both hands. “Mollycoddling,” he said again. “If you’d be a little firmer with him, he’d improve.”

“Wasn’t I firm just now?”

Harry shook his head. “You let him get stroppy. You have to cut him off before it even starts.”

“Well, next time I’ll let you discipline her,” Ginny said waspishly.

Harry shook his head. “He’s already familiar with my brand of discipline,” he said. “He didn’t give me a bit of sass before you came down.”

“Well then, I’ll just leave you two to deal with each other today, since you get on so famously.” 

Ginny pushed her chair back and went to set her half-empty teacup down beside the sink. 

Harry snagged her wrist as she passed, halting her in her tracks. “No good,” he said softly. His eyes bored into hers. “You’ve seen to that.”

“Oh.” She grimaced. The plug. “Right.”

Harry let her go and drank down the last of his tea. “But I had something else in mind, anyhow.”

“Oh really.” She arched an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah.” He grinned. “I thought you and I might take a stroll through the rose garden.”

Ginny frowned and glanced toward the windows. “But it’s raining.”

“What’s a little mud between friends?” Harry winked at her. “Besides, you’re already filthy. A bit of wet might be just the thing.”

She giggled. “I’m already wet,” she pointed out, dipping one finger into her cunt.

He waggled his eyebrows. “Exactly. Wet and dirty go hand in hand.”

The idea tempted. They could easily cast a charm against the chill, and the rose garden was full of little benches and nooks for trysting. And then there were the statues – all of them anatomically correct, and all of them terribly naughty. The previous owner of the property certainly had been a kinky sod. Nearly as kinky as she and Harry were, come to think of it.

“But what about Draco? She’ll ruin her dress.”

“Draco can amuse himself for once. Let him have his sulk. You can coddle him out of it later.”

Ginny hesitated, chewing thoughtfully at her bottom lip.

“There’s a statue in particular that I’m very fond of,” said Harry. “I don’t know if you’ve seen it yet – it’s tucked well out of the way. If you straddle it just right, you might be able to take two cocks at once. That’ll be nice, won’t it? Your hot wet cunt stretched wide, and the cool rain soaking your skin—“

“All right!” Ginny cried, laughing in spite of the delicious shudder that his words invoked. “I’m convinced.”

>>>

Ginny crouched over the lap of a marble statue that looked remarkably similar to Harry, apart from the lack of color. She licked along the length of the statue’s strong jaw, and smoothed her hands down the planes of its broad chest. Its nipples were stiff beneath her palms, its cock stiffer yet as she slid down onto it. The cold marble between her thighs made her yelp.

Harry licked her neck. “All right, there?” he asked.

She nodded. It wasn’t the first cold, hard cock she’d ridden that morning. She rather enjoyed the sensation, and she wiggled a bit to rub her clit against the statue’s groin.

Harry parted Ginny’s folds still further and worked a finger in alongside the marble cock, carefully stretching Ginny’s cunt. She braced her hands on the statue’s shoulders and slowly began to ride. 

Her thighs trembled; she was tired already, and she still had fourteen more statues to go. She didn’t know when Harry had bothered to count them all, but he insisted that she needed to try on every single male statue on for size before he would let her leave the garden.

All twenty-two of them. Even the inhuman ones. 

And that might not have been so bad, except that he wouldn’t let her move on to the next statue until she had come at least once on each.

Harry added a second finger. Ginny dropped her head against the statue’s shoulder and sank down onto the cock to rest against the statue’s marble thighs. She licked more moisture from the statue’s smooth chest.

“A bit more,” Harry said. “I want to get three fingers in.”

“This is fine.”

“Three,” Harry insisted, nipping sharply at her shoulder.

With a frustrated groan, Ginny slowly lifted herself up, her thighs straining with the effort. Harry slid a third finger in alongside the statue, and she sank back down, whimpering a little at the painful stretch.

“Not done yet,” Harry said cheerfully. He slapped her arse with his free hand. “Up.”

She lifted up and sank down, muscles burning in her thighs, cold rain pattering against her back and shoulders. Every time she hesitated, Harry gave her another smack and a cheery, “Up!” She lost count of the number of slaps, but her arse was stinging when he finally let her rest again. He wriggled his fingers. It was still a tight fit.

“Now or never.”

Ginny moaned. “Just put it in me, please.”

Harry withdrew his fingers. She lifted herself up until just the head of the marble prick was in her cunt, and Harry’s hands gripped her waist as he slid his warm cock in alongside. She slowly sank down on them both, Harry’s hands steadying her when she would have let herself drop too fast.

Finally they were as deep inside as they could get. She turned her face up to the rain and moaned, letting the drops fall into her mouth.

“All right, Gin?” Harry’s voice was strained.

“I feel so full,” she whispered.

“You’re tight as all fuck like this.” He lifted her up, a scant inch at most, and then groaned as he let her sink down once more. “Your cunt’s a fucking vise.”

Ginny’s laugh was a shaky breath of sound. “Won’t be after this.”

“You ought to be nice and loose for the centaur, then.”

Ginny whimpered. She’d forgotten about that particular statue.

>>>

She rode the rearing centaur under a proper downpour, with her wet hair falling all into her eyes and her back scraping against the intricately carved pattern of hair on its belly. She fucked the fountain in the shape of a merman, with water spilling perpetually out of its long, thick cock – her arse never felt so squeaky clean. She even fucked a marble house elf’s fist, though it took her forever to come on that one. Ginny couldn’t stop laughing at the eager expression on its face.

The sun was beginning to peek through the clouds when Ginny finally slid off of the twenty-second statue. She dropped to her knees in the wet grass and tilted her face up towards Harry. His fist fairly flew over his hard and dripping cock, and deep, pained lines bracketed his mouth.

Ginny parted her lips. 

Harry moaned in relief as he pushed his cock inside her mouth. Ginny ignored the ache in her jaw as she stretched her lips, and she relaxed her throat around him, taking him in until his pubic hair tickled her nose. She hummed, then swallowed.

Harry came with a hoarse shout.

When she’d swallowed every last drop – careful not to let any escape her lips, thank you very much – Ginny gave one last, lingering lick to the crown of Harry’s cock and sat back on her heels. Harry dropped to his knees and pulled Ginny close to his chest. They leaned against each other while they caught their breath.

“Well,” Ginny said finally. Her voice was a harsh croak. She licked her sore lips. “That was fun.”

Harry chuckled against the damp tangle of her hair. “Be glad you don’t have a cock. There are twenty-nine female statues here that you haven’t even touched.”

Ginny shuddered. “How do you know?”

“Draco counted them all last summer.” Harry’s laugh was very nearly a growl. “Several times, in fact. Just to be sure.”

“Draco.” Ginny pushed herself off of Harry’s chest with a groan. “I forgot. She must have worked herself into a right state by now.”

“I’m sure he has.” Harry’s hands were gentle as he smoothed Ginny’s wet hair back from her face. “Listen, love. Why don’t you leave me to deal with him? You look as though you could do with a nice long soak in a hot bath.”

“But Draco needs her Mummy,” Ginny protested.

“He’ll certainly need you afterward. But he also needs a firmer punishment than you’re capable of giving him, love.”

Ginny bit her lip, then reluctantly nodded. If nothing else, she could take the time to Floo her mum while Harry was occupied with Draco. She really needed to find out what had happened with Kingsley.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny’s legs felt as though they’d turned to jelly, and she couldn’t help but lean heavily on Harry as they made their way back to the house. Every step up on the stairs was an agony. She gratefully sipped from the muscle relaxant that Harry offered her, groaning in relief as the muscles in her thighs quivered and then un-knotted themselves. She blew Harry a kiss, then crept across the hall to peek in at Draco.

Draco lay on his back on the bed, eyes closed and feet braced in a wide stance, his skirts flipped up over his belly. His hand slid lazily up and down on his erect cock. Thick white streaks of come marred the fine blue silk of his dress; his lacy petticoats were soaked with it.

Draco’s eyes opened wide at Ginny’s gasp, then narrowed into an insolent stare. His hand never ceased its movements.

Ginny jumped at Harry’s light touch on her arm.

“I’ve got it, love,” Harry said softly.

Draco’s hand immediately stilled, fingers clenching.

Ginny nodded and stood aside to let Harry pass. The door to Draco’s room closed in her face with the soft, ominous snick of the latch sliding into place. Draco began to wail almost immediately, the high, reedy sound only slightly muffled through the barrier.

Ginny hurried to draw her bath. She still had a lot to do, and not nearly enough time to do it in.

>>>

“Mum’s not here,” said Ron when Ginny poked her head through the Floo a short time later. “She’s gone with Kingsley – he’s called in a special session of the Wizengamot.” He knelt by the grate and frowned as his piercing blue eyes swept over her. “Blimey, Gin,” he said with a low whistle. “Has it really got as bad as all that?”

Ginny licked her bruised lips and tightened the belt of her dressing gown. “Draco’s been…under the weather,” she said. “So it’s been a bit of a strain these last few days.”

“Tell Harry not to go so easy on the poncy git,” Ron said, scowling. “The bastard’s there to take the pressure off you, not the other way ‘round.”

“Harry’s not going easy on Draco at all,” Ginny said dryly. “Trust me.” She’d had to put up a Silencio to filter out the sound of Draco’s sobbing before she could even think of Flooing her mum’s.

“Well.” Ron’s expression was clearly disbelieving, but Ginny let it slide as he held up a roll of parchment. “I’ve got a list for you – every Azkaban life sentence on the books. Which is a fair choice, given the whole Neo-Death Eater roundup last year. Mum says to let Harry have a look and then Floo back with a few names.”

Ginny reached eagerly through the flames to pluck the list from his fingers. “A few names?” she repeated.

“Mum’s pushing for two, at the very least. And now that I’ve seen you, I can see why she’s so adamant.”

Ginny scoffed. “It’s not that bad.”

“Then I’d hate to see worse,” he retorted. “No offense, Gin, but you wouldn’t look all that out of place right now on a Mardjinn Alley street corner.” 

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek to hold in a startled moan. She wished the words had come from Harry’s lips rather than her brother’s. Even so, the comparison was titillating. She hoped Ron would put her flushed cheeks down to embarrassment.

“I’ll, uh, have Harry look over the list,” she said when she could find her voice again. “When do you need an answer?”

“At the rate Mum’s going? We could get the wheels in motion tonight, and deliver by tomorrow morning.”

Ginny very nearly fell over at that. “Sweet Circe on a fucking broomstick.”

“No kidding.” Ron smirked. “So you’d better get those names and Floo back straightaway, or Mum might just choose for him.” He made a little shooing motion with his hands.

Ginny grimaced at the thought. Merlin only knew what her mum might come up with. 

“Give me ten minutes,” she said, and doused the flames.

>>>

She barely had to glance at the parchment before making her choices. But she hadn’t planned on two, and she definitely didn’t have all the necessary equipment for their care. That called for an unscheduled trip to Diagon – if Harry could spare her.

She hurriedly donned a robe, then cast a few charms to ease the puffiness in her lips and hide the multitude of love bites on her neck. Her hair was so snarled that it took some time to get it smooth again. She yanked at the brush, heedless of the pain that flared in her scalp.

She dropped the Silencio spell and listened, but she didn’t hear any sounds coming from beyond her bedroom. She crept to Draco’s door and turned the knob.

The first thing she saw was the glint of stainless steel on the carpet, where the plug lay abandoned. She sighed; she’d so been looking forward to removing it herself. But there would be other times. She didn’t doubt she’d be using it again.

The rhythmic slap of flesh on flesh quickly drew her eyes up. Draco knelt in the middle of his narrow bed, hands braced on the brass rails of his headboard, with Harry on his knees just behind. Harry’s cock, red and slick and hard as marble, plunged in and out of Draco’s arse at a frantic pace. 

Harry came with a groan, his rhythm barely faltering as he immediately sought the next orgasm – and the next, and the next, and the next. Spunk squelched out of Draco’s arse with every plunge of Harry’s hips, wetting the coverlet below.

Draco’s head was bent, his face hidden behind his braced arms, his shoulders hunched and his back arched. There was nothing else for him to do but take Harry’s punishing thrusts, which he did with soft, unladylike grunts that echoed in counterpoint to the slap of Harry’s hips against Draco’s arse.

Draco’s dress was hopelessly ruined. There was a rip in the bodice, most of the bows and frills had been torn away, and a long strip of lace had separated from the hem of his skirt. Ginny sighed and mentally added a visit to the dressmaker’s to her list of errands. Draco would run out of dresses soon, thanks to Harry’s careless treatment of them.

“Harry,” Ginny said softly.

Harry turned his head just a fraction. His glassy eyes were nearly all pupil, blown so wide she couldn’t even see the green. Sweat glistened on his skin and and dripped from the end of his nose.

She waited while her presence registered, while he took in the fact she was dressed to go out. He nodded almost imperceptibly. Message given and received.

He squeezed his eyes shut and then groaned through another orgasm. Ginny knew she was forgotten before she even closed the door behind her.

>>>

It was well after dark by the time Ginny returned, and the house was silent and still.

She felt as though she was floating, her feet barely touching down as she ascended the stairs. The pockets of her robes bulged with shrunken-down packages. Her belly was full to bursting with her mum’s tea and biscuits. And she had been thoroughly fussed over by everyone in her family, as well as the current Minister for Magic and several key members of the Wizengamot.

And, as the icing on her cake, she had just signed to authorize delivery of two – two – of her former schoolmates, who were scheduled to portkey in at 10 am. Ron had not underestimated Molly Weasley’s ability to move mountains where her daughter’s safety and comfort were concerned. The prisoners were already on their way from Azkaban to St. Mungo’s, where they would be vetted by the Healers and sterilized to prevent any possible conception during their term of service.

Ginny couldn’t wait to receive them.

She peeked into Draco’s room, expecting to find him already tucked in for the night. She frowned at the mess she found there instead – blankets rumpled and strewn in all directions, the tattered shreds of Draco’s dress left carelessly on the floor, the pink satin sheets rank and streaked with drying spunk. The vase of flowers had toppled, spilling water over the floor.

The bathroom was in a similar condition, with pink-tinged water slopping over the edges of the bath to puddle on the tile floor, and come splattered and smeared and drying on nearly every surface. There were empty potions vials everywhere she looked, and every single one was green. Ginny wondered who had needed the healing more; then she glanced again at the pink-tinged water and decided that Draco had definitely had the worst of it. Ginny’s own arse clenched in sympathy.

She’d known that Harry was in a bit of a state when she left home, but she’d had no idea it would be that bad. She hurriedly set the rooms to right with a few well-placed spells before venturing into the master bedroom.

She found them there, just as she had hoped. They lay curled together in the bed, both stark naked. Draco lay on his belly with Harry curled up and over and around him, cock sunk balls-deep into Draco’s arse.

Draco looked to be either asleep or unconscious – Ginny couldn’t tell which. It was strange to see him stripped so bare, without any of his usual ribbons and ruffles and frills. Oddly enough he seemed even more childlike without them.

Harry’s eyes were closed, but Ginny could see by the tension in his limbs that he was nowhere near sleep himself, and probably wouldn’t be for hours yet.

Ginny slipped out of her robe and left it lying on the floor where it fell. She crawled onto the bed and knelt behind Harry, settling her hands on his back. He shuddered and rolled his hips forward, his muscles flexing under Ginny’s light touch. Draco didn’t so much as twitch.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Ginny kept her voice to a soft murmur. She sought out the knots in Harry’s muscles and began to work them loose, her fingers slipping easily over his damp skin.

“I need his arse.” Harry’s voice was a low rasp. Ginny had to lean in close in order to make out the words, pressing her belly against his back and rocking with his thrusts. “I need his arse like I need your cunt. I can’t – fuck—“ Harry broke off and gave a low, agonized moan as he came. “Don’t,” he said, when he finally stilled. “Don’t cut me off from him like that again.”

Ginny rested her cheek against the curve of his spine. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “You’re not,” he said. “I know you’re not. That’s your game, it’s what you do. You push and you poke and you pry at all our little weaknesses, until you find the ways to make us lose control.” His lips curved in a ghost of a smile. “You’re good at it.”

Even if it was true – and she knew perfectly well that it was – she still didn’t like hearing him put it quite so baldly. Her shame made her feel sick to her stomach. “I honestly didn’t know this would be the result.”

“I know.” Harry shuddered. “Not your fault. I didn’t know either until I couldn’t get the fucking plug out of his arse fast enough. The idea of it just being there inside him was bad enough, but—“ He broke off, keening softly in the back of his throat as he began to thrust all over again. “It was bad,” he gasped out.

Ginny sat back on her heels and resumed her massage, matching the sweep of her hands across Harry’s back with the rolling movement of his hips as he fucked his way through three more orgasms in quick succession.

“It was bad,” Harry said again when he could speak. “I don’t know what the fuck you did to make him so fucking tight—“ Another shudder swept over him, but he managed to keep still, panting with the effort that it took to hold himself back. “And then I tried to stop, and that’s when everything went to hell.”

“Then don’t stop.” Ginny gently smoothed her palms against his back.

Harry shook his head. “It’s harder to hurt him now than it used to be.” 

His sigh was so weary that Ginny’s heart ached for him.

“I thought if I got rid of the dress,” Harry said in a near-whisper, “then maybe I’d just see Malfoy again, and it wouldn’t matter. But he wouldn’t stop being Draco. Your Draco. And hurting him felt an awful lot like hurting you.” His shoulders shook on a harsh bark of laughter. “Only moreso, ‘cos you don’t cry half so much.”

Ginny pressed a kiss against Harry’s damp skin. He tasted of salt and sex, and she wanted to be the one under him.

Flexing her aching fingers, Ginny dropped down onto the bed beside Draco, curling up on her side so that she could see Harry’s face. “Do you want me to sleep in Draco’s room tonight?” she asked.

Harry’s eyes flew open. His hand shot out and nearly caught Ginny on the jaw; she grasped it in both of hers and brought it to her mouth, laving a kiss against his knuckles.

“Don’t go,” Harry rasped. “Need you.”

“D’you want to fuck me a while?”

He shook his head, droplets of sweat scattering from his hair. “Too tired.” He shivered. “Too scared. It might make things worse.”

Ginny reached up to push a lock of hair out of Harry’s eyes. “Can I get you anything?”

His eyes closed once more, and he nodded. “Potion.” He licked his lips. “Make it two.”

Ginny slipped out of the bed long enough to fetch a couple of healing draughts. On impulse, she grabbed one of Draco’s nutritive potions as well – she didn’t think Harry’d had much of anything to eat since breakfast, and he’d expended a lot of energy.

Harry nodded when he spied the third vial, his lips quirking into a brief smile.

Ginny helped him to carefully straighten and sit back on his haunches, as he kept one arm tight around Draco’s torso to keep their hips flush. Draco flopped in Harry’s arms like a rag doll; Ginny felt her heart clench, until she saw the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Harry must have seen something in her face. “Drugged,” he muttered, by way of explanation.

She nodded. That was probably for the best.

As soon as he’d drained the vials Harry launched into another round of fucking. Ginny stretched out on her side next to them, unable to do anything except watch and wait.

>>>

“Talk to me,” Harry said.

Ginny roused herself out of her half-doze, swallowing a yawn. “About what?”

“Anything. Something.” He didn’t open his eyes, but reached out blindly for her hand. “Tell me where you went tonight.”

Ginny twined her fingers with his. “Oh,” she said easily. “Just Mum’s. I Flooed to ask her to pass on that I wouldn’t be at work this week. And you know how Mum is – she wanted to see for herself that I was all right, so I had to pop through.”

She’d prepared the excuse ahead of time – it was close enough to the truth that she could say it without stumbling over the words.

“Mmm.” Harry nuzzled his cheek against Draco’s porcelain-pale skin. Ginny took that as a good sign; if he was showing affection, then he was well on his way to being himself again.

“Kingsley was there,” Ginny offered. That wasn’t unusual – the Order of the Phoenix still kept in close contact, even though the war was long over.

“How is Kingsley?”

Ginny smiled. “He seemed well. His daughter’s getting married in June.”

She settled into a steady patter of gossip, keeping her voice light and cheery. When she ran out of new things to say, she began repeating old bits of news – anything she could think of, just to keep talking. He asked the odd question here and there, but mostly he just listened, a trace of a smile lingering on his lips.

She was relating the latest escapades in Percy and George’s ongoing ‘Right Incorrigible Fred Weasley Memorial Prank War’ when she noticed that Harry’s mouth had gone slack, and that the lines of tension had finally eased from his brow. She stuttered into a relieved silence and listened to the steady sound of his slow, deep breaths.

“Don’t stop.”

Draco’s voice was fractured – not quite girl, not quite boy, but something in between.

Ginny’s breath caught in her chest. She couldn’t speak. She didn’t know what to say, or even who she would be talking to. Malfoy, or her Draco?

Draco turned his face towards hers. His eyes were shadowed, his mouth tight.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Draco?”

He shook his head, just the barest hint of movement, then closed his eyes as if even that much effort pained him. “Please.”

It took her a moment to remember what she’d been talking about. She babbled something in the meantime, barely even conscious of her words.

Draco’s hand crept across the coverlet to curl around her wrist, his grip just shy of painful. His fingers were icy cold, and his touch snapped her back into focus. Little girl or no, he still needed her.

Ginny paused long enough to cast a warming charm, which earned her a grateful moan. Then she carefully picked up the thread of her one-sided conversation and let the words flow once more. She didn’t stop until she had talked herself into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I have to. I’m sorry. Please don’t cry.”

His hoarse voice was underscored by the slap of flesh and the wet, slippery sound of sex. The smell of spunk was rank in Ginny’s nose, the taste of it bitter on her tongue, and she wanted to vomit.

It took her a long moment to realize that she wasn’t the one softly sobbing, that Harry wasn’t moving in her even while he apologized, over and over again, for hurting her. She opened her eyes, blinking against bright sunlight pouring through the windows. She wasn’t at Grimmauld Place, trapped in hell with her lover-turned-rapist. She was in her own home, in her own bed, with the two people she loved most in the world. And her sweet little girl was crying.

She shook her head to clear it and fumbled for Draco’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Draco,” she said, “you need to be still and quiet now, and let Daddy finish.”

Draco turned his head to face her. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, his face blotchy and streaked with tears. “Mummy,” he gasped. “Hurts.”

“I know it hurts, baby,” Ginny said. “But Daddy doesn’t mean to hurt you, and you’re upsetting him. Stop crying, now, and let Daddy concentrate. It’ll all be over in a minute.”

Draco nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He bit his lip until it bled, but he managed to stop sobbing – even if he couldn’t stop the tears, or the tiny helpless gasps that escaped between his teeth.

“That’s my good girl,” Ginny said softly.

Harry clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tight as he increased the force and speed of his thrusts. He shuddered and came a few moments later, slumping wearily over Draco’s back when he was finished.

Ginny slid out of the bed – though it took her a moment to escape Draco’s clutching hand – and retrieved two more bottles of Harry’s healing draught.

“Harry,” she said, kneeling on the edge of the bed so that she could rest her hand lightly on his shoulder. “Can you let Draco up, please? It’s time he had a bath.”

Harry shuddered and wrapped his arms around Draco’s torso, gripping him tight.

“Harry.” Ginny gently shook him. “You need to pull out now.”

He gave her a helpless look, his green eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

“Harry. Let go.”

She wouldn’t have pushed the issue before, but he’d crested the wave of madness and come down the other side. It was normal for him to wake up in need of an immediate fuck, and he’d had it. Now he needed to move on. If she left him to his own devices, he’d never get out of the bed.

He nodded, albeit reluctantly, and very slowly eased his cock out of Draco’s arse, drawing another pained sob from Draco’s lips. A veritable flood of spunk dripped out of Draco’s gaping hole to soak the mattress. Ginny banished it with a wave of her wand.

Ginny passed one of the green vials to Harry to ease his raw, chafed skin. She pressed the other into Draco’s hands and then helped him to stand. She had to take most of his weight when his knees threatened to give way. Despite his apparent fragility, he was still a solid, heavy weight against her side.

“Drink the potion, sweetheart,” she told him. “It will help, I promise.”

Draco fumbled the cork out with shaking fingers, then took a small sip. He straightened immediately, taking his weight off Ginny, though he still pressed close against her.

“Drink the whole thing,” Ginny said when he tried to hand the vial back to her.

Draco’s grey eyes widened in disbelief. At Ginny’s encouraging nod, he brought the vial to his lips and greedily guzzled the contents. Then he sucked at the neck of the bottle, his tongue darting inside to chase a few stray drops that clung to the glass.

“Feeling better?” Ginny asked him when he’d finished.

He nodded happily. “Yes, thank you,” he said. Then he frowned and touched his fingers to his sticky arse. “But Mummy, I’m all dirty.”

Ginny smiled. “Then let’s get you into that bath, sweetheart.”

>>>

Draco wriggled as Ginny bent him over her dressing table. She parted his cheeks with her thumbs, admiring the dusky, unmarred skin around his hole. His pink pucker tightened, then gaped wide like a hungry mouth.

Ginny laughed. “Someone’s impatient.”

“Please, Mummy.” Draco twisted to peer over his shoulder with wide, pleading eyes. “I feel so empty inside.”

He had whined and shifted uneasily all through his bath, though it had taken some coaxing from Ginny before he would tell her what was wrong. She hadn’t even realized just how much time he spent with something up his arse – even when Harry wasn’t fucking him, Draco usually wore a plug of some kind just to keep him loose for when Harry needed to fuck him again. It had been a long time since they’d let him go without for more than a few minutes.

She summoned her pleasure chest and lifted the ever-present key on its chain around her wrist. She slipped the key into the lock and gave it five precise twists to the left, then one to the right. Lifting the lid, she revealed the array of plugs and dildos. One plug was missing from its space, and she sighed with regret – given Harry’s adverse reaction, she might not get to use that one as often as she’d hoped.

She summoned the stainless steel plug from Draco’s room, flinching when it smacked heavily into her palm. Draco’s eyes widened even further at the sight of it, and the eager light faded from his eyes. He whimpered.

“Just putting this one away, sweetheart,” Ginny said, giving him a soothing pat on the arse. She cast a charm to clean the plug and replaced it in her trunk. “Why don’t you choose the one you prefer this morning, hmm?”

“Oh, thank you, Mummy!” Draco turned to look into the trunk, his hand hovering over Ginny’s collection as he surveyed his options. “Can I have a pretty one today?”

“Anything you want.”

She cast a quick Tempus and smiled; Harry’s new companions should have already arrived. The Portkey – set for one trip only, with no return destination – was set to deliver them to a locked and warded stall in the otherwise-empty stable. They weren’t going anywhere. She would let them stew a bit while she dressed Draco and then enjoyed a leisurely breakfast.

Harry came up behind Ginny and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder while Draco dithered over his choices. Harry’s hair still dripped from his bath; Ginny cast a charm to dry it, and it sprung up into its usual untidy, untamable mess. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it even further, and shared a grin with Ginny.

“This one, Mummy,” Draco said as he plucked a plug out of the trunk and held it out to her.

He’d chosen one that was surprisingly on the larger end of the spectrum, nearly seven inches long, though slender. It was bright pink, ribbed like a corkscrew, and had a heart-shaped base.

Harry made a rough sound in the back of his throat, his cock nudging between Ginny’s arsecheeks.

“That’s certainly one of the prettiest,” Ginny said breathlessly as she took the plug from Draco.

Nodding happily, Draco bent over the dressing table once more, presenting his arse to receive it.

Ginny bent forward over him, parting her legs to give Harry better access to her own arse. She unscrewed the cap from a jar of clear gel and offered it to Harry; he dipped his fingers in, scooping up a generous amount, and then she did the same, inhaling deeply as the scent of strawberries filled her nose. Harry slid one finger into Ginny’s arse at the same time she slipped two into Draco’s. Ginny and Draco hissed in unison as the cool gel touched their skin, but it quickly warmed with their body heat.

Draco’s hole was already nice and loose, Ginny’s fingers slipping easily in and out. Ginny’s needed to be stretched, but she played with Draco’s arse while Harry quickly took care of it. Draco writhed on the table, gasping with pleasure, crying out each time Ginny’s fingers brushed over his prostate.

When Harry’s fingers left her arse to scoop up more of the clear gel, Ginny smoothed her slick fingers over the plug and lined it up with Draco’s hole. Harry pushed into Ginny’s arse at the same time she pushed the plug into Draco’s, and they all three moaned.

She slid the plug in and out of Draco’s arse, matching Harry’s slow, steady strokes. Harry’s hands gripped her hips, pulling her back to meet his thrusts, and Draco pushed his arse back against the plug each time Ginny pushed it into him. The scents of sweat and musk overlaid the sweet smell of strawberries, and the air filled with their mingled groans and cries, along with an occasional muttered curse from Harry.

Harry came first, of course, but his rhythm barely faltered.

“Faster.” Draco’s voice cracked and broke, dropping an octave. “Please.”

Ginny’s startled gasp was drowned out by Harry’s feral growl as he bit down on the crook of her shoulder. His hips pistoned faster; Ginny struggled to keep up with his frenetic pace, but it didn’t matter because Draco was already crying out, his come spattering against the underside of Ginny’s dressing table. 

Ginny shoved the plug deep into Draco’s arse and then gripped the edge of the table, bracing herself as Harry abandoned all sense of control and just fucked her, and fucked her, and fucked her.

And it was good – it was what she wanted – but it wasn’t enough. The pleasure built and she needed to come, but she needed something to put her over the edge. Her clit throbbed, aching for a touch.

Draco squirmed, still bracketed in place by Ginny’s arms. He twisted until he was able to face her, propping his arse against the table. He bent and took her breast into his mouth, sucking hard, his tongue swirling around the nipple.

Ginny nearly sobbed at the jolt of pleasure that shot through her, straight to her core. Harry so rarely played with her breasts anymore, always caught up in his need, his mind so overwhelmed that there was no room for anything more than the compulsion to empty himself in the nearest available hole.

She hadn’t even known how much she missed a mouth on her.

Draco sucked and laved and nibbled, then turned his attention to her other breast, giving it the same tender treatment. Just when she thought she could come from that alone, he splayed his hand over the curve of her belly, then slid his hand down to her cunt. His middle finger slipped through the slippery wet heat of her and plunged deep. His thumb grazed her clit – just a teasing, featherlight touch.

Ginny’s cunt throbbed and contracted around Draco’s finger, and then she was drowning in pleasure. Her toes curled, her fingers flexed, her arse squeezed tight around Harry’s cock, and she shuddered violently between them. Her elbows and knees turned to jelly and she felt herself falling. Draco’s mouth left her breast and he straightened, catching her against his chest, and Harry’s hands gripped her hips and held her in place.

And Draco’s thumb continued to tease her clit, rubbing and circling and never letting her so much as catch her breath as Ginny came, and came, and came.

Finally Harry grunted and pushed deep into her arse, his hips stilling. Draco’s finger slowly eased out of Ginny’s cunt, and she sobbed for breath, her muscles quivering with aftershocks. She dropped her head against Draco’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

She didn’t know how much time passed while they stood there, locked in place while their breathing settled into something like normal.

“All right, Gin?” Harry’s voice was soft in her ear.

She nodded. She didn’t think she could manage speech just yet.

There was a soft wet smacking sound. Harry and Draco kissing, she realized after a moment. Draco sighed sweetly, and Harry gently pulled out of Ginny’s arse. She nearly staggered and fell, but two strong pairs of hands held her upright.

Ginny lifted her head, opened her eyes, and licked her dry lips. Her voice, when she found it, was little more than a whisper.

“Draco?”

His grey eyes were wide and innocent when they met hers. “Mummy,” he said, and he smiled up at her. “I want a pink dress today.”


End file.
